


A River in Egypt

by NikitaHawkeye



Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaHawkeye/pseuds/NikitaHawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is war. There is no place for your love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A River in Egypt

_This is war. There is no place for your love story._

Or at least, that’s what Alexandra tells herself when Maliksi hands her another steaming cup of black coffee, a grin on his angular face. She accepts the drink with an arched eyebrow, a gesture that clearly meant “what are you doing here”. 

The inquiry didn’t go unnoticed. Maliksi reached out to scratch the back of his head, and Alexandra can almost hear the turning of gears in his head, can almost hear the fabricating of excuses in his nearly predictable mind. He opened his mouth, and she half-expected the usual “I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d drop by” to come out—

"I wanted to see you."

Alexandra rolled her eyes, trying to hide her surprise. “Honesty doesn’t really suit you, Maliksi—”

"—Hey—!"

"—so what do you need?"

Maliksi’s head shot up, suddenly remembering the purpose of his visit.  He dug into the pockets of his coat, then grinned again when he was able to fish out what seemed like two rectangular paper stubs.

_Oh._

"See, um," Maliksi’s hand stretched again, this time to scratch his cheek, a sheepish look on his face, "my favorite band is coming to town, and I was wondering if you’d like to _watchtheirconcertwithme_? “

Alexandra’s brows furrowed. “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t catch the last part—”

"—I said, would you like to _watchtheirconcertwithme_?”

Alexandra bit back the impish smirk threatening to form on her face. “I can’t understand you.”

"This is all amusing to you, isn’t it," Maliksi said upon noticing the slight twitching of her mouth, "watching me get all flustered up—"

"Sure."

"What?"

"I said—"

She didn’t get to finish her reply, for the man already cut her off by pumping his fist and screaming a very loud YESSSSSSSSSS, which earned them a few curious glances from the Diabolical patrons.

_This isn’t a love story,_ she reminded herself as she watched his bouncing form stride away. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in writing Trese. Tell me what you think!


End file.
